


Brooke and Vanjie makes a porn

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [51]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: “Jose Cancel.” Brooke pushed Vanjie down, his back hitting the couch cushion, Brooke between his legs, his hip twisting, his arm stretching but the pain was worth it, Brooke’s gaze burning with intensity. “Will you make a porn with me?”
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Brightest Timeline [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Brooke and Vanjie makes a porn

“Mmh.” 

Brooke felt a pair of hands sneak around his middle, the feeling of his boyfriend pressing his chest against his back following right behind it. Brooke was standing in the kitchen, his hands wet as he was doing the dishes from their lunch, and he hadn’t heard Vanjie come in, or even come home. 

They had each spent the day on different projects, Brooke packing and preparing for his upcoming trip to Toronto and the filming of the first season of Drag Race Canada, while Vanjie had been out with Silky doing god knows what.

“Hey.” Brooke smiled, Vanjie grumbling as he pressed his face against his shoulders. Brooke felt a hand sneak under his t-shirt, first up and then down, down down until Vanjie was fingering the edge of his sweats.

“Papi what are you-”

Vanjie’s fingers brushed through Brooke’s pubes, his nails scratching the skin, Brooke feeling his dick stir.

“Ah-” Brooke groaned as he tried to pull away, but Vanjie was very clearly on a mission. “Baby I’m in the middle of-”

Vanjie wrapped his fingers around Brooke’s dick, easily cupping him since he was still soft, and Brooke dropped the fork he was washing, his hands still in the soapy water. 

“Fuck-” Brooke closed his eyes for a second, the sensation of Vanjie touching him as always blindingly delicious, though a chuckle left him. “Can’t you wait?”

“No.” Vanjie hummed, shaking his head but Brooke could hear the smile in his voice. It was equal parts annoying, and absolutely endearing.

“No? Seriously?” Brooke chuckled. “I thought you got enough this morning.”

“Bitch-” Vanjie groaned, his hips stuttering and Brooke knew he remembered how he had been fingered until he came with a broken sob.

Brooke took advantage of Vanjie’s distraction and pulled the plug, draining the sink before he wiped his hands on the teatowel, the dishes now officially forgotten as Vanjie commanded and demanded his attention even though he was being very sweet about it.

“You don’t needa act-” Vanjie pressed his head between Brooke’s shoulder blades, his hand still in his sweat, holding his dick. “I know your ass is gonna miss me too.”

Brooke knew Vanjie didn’t like that he was leaving for Drag Race, the idea that they wouldn’t see each other in person for three whole weeks driving Vanjie up the wall. 

Production had told Brooke that he could only see Vanjie outside of the studio, had firmly said that Vanjie wasn’t allowed to visit the set, but they had also sent Vanjie an NDA at the same time that they had given Brooke his contract, which Brooke saw as somewhat of a peace offering. 

Brooke didn’t plan on telling Vanjie anything special, wasn’t going to share more of the experience with his boyfriend then he had to, but that was mainly because he knew how much Vanjie was still weighed down by how heavy it had been for him to carry the secret of their own season.

“Babe-”

“I needa make sure I remember how you feel.” Vanjie’s other hand reached under Brooke’s t-shirt, ran over his abs and up up up, resting on his chest. “Can’t risk forgetting how good your goods are.” 

Vanjie got on his toes and kissed Brooke’s neck, his lips so very soft that he couldn’t hold back a moan, Vanjie’s attention Brooke’s favorite drug. 

“I’m only going to be-” Brooke started, “Ah!” 

Vanjie twisted his hand, Brooke’s dick fully hard and leaking in his sweats, the soft material giving Vanjie more than enough space to work even though they were still on.

“Fuck“ Brooke took a deep breath through his nose, his fingers digging into the edge of the kitchen counter, Vanjie’s thumb rubbing over his nipple. “I’m only going to be gone for three weeks.”

“Three long ass weeks.” Vanjie grumbled, though his touch was still sweet, still light and teasing. 

“You have plenty of video to keep you company.” Brooke hummed, a smirk playing on his lips.

“You know it ain’t the same,” Vanjie smiled. “Ain’t nothing like seeing those sexy hands in action.”

Brooke laughed, the sound turning into a moan as Vanjie continues to work him, a frustrated need growing in Brooke’s hips, his arousal swirling higher and higher.

“You got the best hands.” Vanjie whispered against his back, the gruff note of his voice causing pleasure to wash down Brooke’s spine. “Love seeing them stroke that dick.”

Brooke would never have guessed that Vanjie would become obsessed with his hands, that his boyfriend found it boner popping sexy when he rolled up his sleeves and that he could nearly come from Brooke flexing if he was already in the mood, the whole thing utterly bizarre and absolutely perfect and Brooke loved to wear dresses and shirts that teased whenever he had the chance for that exact reason.

“Papi-“ Brooke closed his eyes, his hips thrusting toward. It felt like he was boiling, Vanjie’s grip still so light it was just a tease, just the promise of the pleasure Brooke needed, the pressure he needed, raw desire lighting up to a burning under his skin.

“Mmh-“ Vanjie groaned, moaning against Brooke’s back, his hot breath traveling through the fabric of Brooke’s shirt. “You feeling good?”

“Let me, I need-“ Brooke thrusted again, his hips working on their own, the need to take, to mate, to fuck filling him up. “Please-“

“Ain’t nothing sexer than when you in a fucking mood.” Vanjie smirked, the tease clear in his voice, his desire thick. “Too damn hot when you acting like a stud-“

Brooke gave a broken moan, his hips stuttering, his fingers digging into the wood, the whole thing infuriatingly frustrating since he couldn’t come, Vanjie’s grip still too loose for the pressure he needed, his boyfriend knowing exactly what he was doing. 

“Wish I had videos of that hot stuff.” Vanjie mumbled, almost like he was talking to himself. “Wish I could see you like this whenever I wanna.”

///

“Were you serious?”

Vanjie looked up at Brooke. Vanjie was cuddled up under Brooke’s arm, leaning against his side, one of his legs over Brooke’s lap. They were sitting on the couch, both of them in their bathrobes and still damp from their shower. 

The TV was on and an episode of Buffy The Vampire Slayer was on the screen, Vanjie immediately putting it on their couples watch list when he had found out Brooke had never seen it, and they were halfway through the second season. The leftovers from their dinner was on the table, Vanjie drinking the last of the juice he had gotten with his burrito, Brooke firing off an Uber Eats order while they were still in bed, exhausted and covered in sweat.

“Bout what?”

Vanjie held his juice up, offering a sip to Brooke, but his boyfriend simply shook his head, refusing the offer. 

Vanjie was wonderfully sore all over, Brooke splitting him apart without mercy as they had finally fallen into bed, Vanjie’s calculated risk of teasing Brooke until he was out of his mind paying off in the best way possible. 

Vanjie hadn’t been spanked though, that particular activity still on his list of things he wanted Brooke to do to him before he left, getting his man frustrated enough to want it without making him mad a regular balancing act. 

“The video.” Brooke ran a hand through Vanjie’s hair, Buffy pulverising a vampire on screen. Vanjie leaned into the touch, humming slightly at Brooke’s attention.

“You talking about the hot ones?”

“Mmh.” Brooke blushed, confirming Vanjie’s suspicion. 

“Why?” Vanjie snuggled even closer, a hand sneaking under Brooke’s bathrobe. “You considering it? You and me at the same time, showing how it’s done?”

The thought filled Vanjie with possessive delight, just the idea that Brooke was even entertaining the thought of filming them fucking sinfully delicious. Most of all because there was a distinct possibility that Brooke would then watch that, instead of something with strangers.

Vanjie knew that Brooke watched porn, his boyfriend not ashamed of it all, and while Vanjie didn’t like it or approved of it, it seemed like it was something his man needed, Vanjie always preferring to get off to erotic audio books or someones Instagram page if he wasn’t looking at the pictures and videos Brooke had produced which he perfered over everything else. 

“Depends...” Brooke didn’t meet his eyes, his cheeks still dusted with pink. “Are you into it?”

Brooke was trying so hard to be brave, trying so hard to bring it up in a casual manner, but Vanjie could see how the christian side of Brooke was absolutely dying, anxiety, embarrassment and shyness swirling just underneath.

“Brock.” Vanjie smiled, not using a nickname feeling appropropriate for how serious Brooke was taking it. “You ain’t ever needa wonder if my ass is serious about fucking and your hot bod.”

Brooke looked at Vanjie, turning his upper body, their eyes locking, Brooke’s entire attention focused on him and Vanjie felt his breath catch, the world fading away as Brooke grabbed his hand and put it over his head.

“Jose Cancel.” Brooke pushed Vanjie down, his back hitting the couch cushion, Brooke between his legs, his hip twisting, his arm stretching but the pain was worth it, Brooke’s gaze burning with intensity. “Will you make a porn with me?”

“Fuck yes.”

///

Brooke took the stairs to the apartment two at a time, his heart beating away in his chest, the sprint the homestretch of his run. He was soaked in sweat, the LA heat almost unbearable sometimes for his inner Canadian, but nothing beat running outside when he needed to clear his head. 

Brooke had woken up with anxiety and excitement crawling under his skin, yesterday swirling inside of him.

He had asked Vanjie to make a porn with him, and Brooke still hadn’t figured out if he was a genius, or a fucking idiot.

They hadn’t done anything last night, both of them too tired and fucked out from coming twice in one day, and even if they hadn’t been, and Brooke rarely bottomed, it didn’t take a lot to figure out that mexican wasn’t the best recipie for anal sex. 

Despite all of that, the air had still been heavy as they had gotten ready for bed, the promise of tomorrow clear, anticipation humming between them. 

If Brooke was being honest, he was nervous about taping Vanjie and himself having sex, even though he knew that it was absolutely ridiculous. 

Brooke was a 34 year old adult, who could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and it wasn’t like he was some repressed virgin scared of what was between his legs.

He acted like a stripper more often than not as Brooke Lynn, his drag characters sexuality and sensuality giving him the confidence to act like the dirtiest whore, crowds yelling and throwing dollars at him as he gave them the show of a lifetime. 

It made him feel powerful, desirable and it had given him the courage to explore those sides as his boy self too. 

Brooke loved a good slutty selfie, had always loved to post body pics and thirst traps, but after he had started dating Vanjie and more importantly started dating Vanjie long distance, his online sluttiness has grown into an artform, photos, videos, boomerangs all produced to seduce and most importantly keep the man he had unexpectedly fallen in love with and who had managed to keep his heart.

Despite all of this, Brooke had never imagined that he’d want to be on film with a partner but he had also never imagined that he’d enjoy dirty talk that wasn’t sexting yet here he was, taking Vanjie apart over the phone more often than not, making Vanjie come with only his words one of his favorite pastimes when he was bored in hotel rooms. 

Brooke opened the door to the apartment, pulling his shirt over his head as soon as he stepped inside. He quickly wiped his face, the shirt wet anyway. 

Brooke could hear Vanjie patter around, the faint sounds of cursing coming from the bedroom, his boyfriend clearly working on some sort of project. Brooke heard a louder and annoyed fuck, but Vanjie was always getting into troubles one way or the other, so unless he called for help Brooke was going to leave him to his own devices. 

Brooke toed his trainers off, and went directly for the bathroom, a cold shower exactly what he needed after his run.

They hadn’t actually talked about when they were going to film, but Brooke wasn’t taking any chances, so he spent extra long making sure that he was freshly shaved and most importantly clean all over.

When Brooke left the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, he could hear the sounds of Vanjie in the kitchen, his boyfriend probably running the coffee machine and if Brooke was lucky he was attempting to make something on the stove.

Brooke pushed the door to the bedroom open, a small part of him excited to see if Vanjie had put out an outfit for him, which he did every once in a while, but it wasn’t a set of clothes that met Brooke’s eyes as they fell on the bed.

///

“Babe?"

“Yes?” Vanjie looked over his shoulder, to see Brooke who was leaning against the door to the kitchen, only a towel wrapped around his waist, his arms crossed, a slightly confused smile playing on his lips.

“Did you change the sheets?”

“Fuck yes I did.” Vanjie smirked. He had nearly killed himself while attempting to navigate their giant mattress, Vanjie’s arms not long enough to hold a fitted sheet down. “You like them?"

“They’re very … Green.”

Vanjie snickered, Brooke clearly kind of uncomfortable and very clearly thinking that they were butt ugly. 

Vanjie had bought the green silk sheets forever ago on a midnight trip to Target with Silky and stuffed them in the back of their linen shelf, thinking to himself that an opportunity to use them would come up sooner or later, and now, it was indeed sooner. 

“If you thinking we filming on anything less than the sunday sheets,” Vanjie pointed at Brooke with his spatula, “you wrong.”

Vanjie saw Brooke blush, the tips of his ears going red. 

“Don’t you think they kinda sexy?” Vanjie smiled, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“I guess.” Brooke walked over, putting his arms around Vanjie and hugging him, Vanjie enjoying the feeling of Brooke’s naked chest as he cuddled close.

“What are you making?” 

“Scrambled eggs.” Vanjie looked up, his chin digging into Brooke’s chest. “Now hurry that sexy ass of yours right up-”

“Or the eggs will get cold?” Brooke smirked, and Vanjie knew that he was teasing him about his cooking skills, scrambled eggs one of the few dishes he actually knew how to make.

“Or we gonna hit that LA traffic and bitch,” Vanjie got on his toes, giving Brooke a peck. “I got plans.”

///

“I’m not saying this is stupid,” Brooke crossed his arms, watching his boyfriend who was reading a price sign. “But this is stupid.”

They were standing in the photography aisle in Best Buy, Vanjie not even telling him where they were going until the GPS had spoiled their destination.

“It ain’t stupid.” Vanjie huffed.

“We’re buying studio lights for a home video.” Brooke picked his words carefully as he raised an eyebrow, the price of the equipment around them all in the plus 100 dollar range. 

Vanjie had told him over breakfast that he had researched the best lights to get last night, Brooke nearly choking on his coffee, but Vanjie had been completely serious, his boyfriend meaning every single word. “It sounds like the defintion of stupid.”

“You figured this was some wam bam shablam situation?”

“No.” Brooke had actually figured exactly that, his idea of how it’d be done involving a bedroom lamp and some handheld cam, though that was clearly not what Vanjie had envisioned when he had given his yes.

“I ain’t doing it without them-” Vanjie put his hands on his hips, his eyes meeting Brooke. “Sides, didn’t you say that you wanted to do more videos for your socials?”

“I did,” Brooke smiled, touched by the fact that Vanjie actually remembered the fact that he was considering attempting some makeup tutorials as Brooke Lynn, “but I didn’t exactly imagine we’d get them like this.”

“Mami, there a risk I’m only getting one shot at this.” Vanjie looked at Brooke, his eyes filled with an earnesty that Brooke couldn’t help but respond to. “So if you think I’ma produce any kind of po-”

“Pick your words carefully Papi.” Brooke cut him off, a smile blooming on his face. “There are kids present in this store.”

Vanjie looked around, not a single child in sight, so he stepped closer, hooking his fingers in Brooke’s belt loop. 

“If you think I’ma produce any kind of porn with you that ain’t top notch quality?” Vanjie smirked, his voice practically a whisper for the normal volume he had. “You don’t know me at all.”

Brooke smiled, Vanjie’s pure enthusiasm rubbing off on him, the idea that they were doing something professional actually pretty sexy, Vanjie’s dedication and attention to detail something Brooke could really get used to.

“Fine.” Brooke lowered his head, his and Vanjie’s lips touching in a brief peck. “Which one was it that you wanted?”

///

“Ow!”

Vanjie looked over his shoulder to where Brooke was setting up the studio light, his boyfriends thumb in his mouth. 

“You okay?”

“‘M fine.” Brooke groaned, and Vanjie chuckled. Brooke had insisted on doing the manual labor, and Vanjie always enjoyed it when handyman B came to visit, which would actually make a pretty good porn now that Vanjie thought about it, the fantasy of Brooke in overalls something he had entertained a time or two.

Vanjie was setting up the camera, Brooke’s iPhone 11 mounted to a tripod and placed on the nightstand. Brooke tightened the last screw, the lights finally turning on.

“Babe, you needa move the light to the left.”

Brooke did as he was asking, the lights moving, and Vanjie hummed.

“You really thought about this, huh?” Brooke smirked.

“Maybe.” Vanjie smiled before he adjusted the night table, making sure that they wouldn’t just get all ass, or all face, but hopefully a tasteful mix of both. “Hard not to think about how good you gonna look.”

Vanjie pressed play, the phone recording.

“You think we need a mic?”

Vanjie tapped the screen, stopping the recording and playing it back, his voice playing loud and clear.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Brooke picked up Vanjie’s phone, putting in his pin without a second thought, and Vanjie cursed for a moment since he hadn’t changed it, Brooke clicking around until music started playing.

“What the-“

///

“You’re not the only one who planned something.” Brooke put Vanjie’s phone down, spotify open on Brooke’s account. He had prepared the playlist while Vanjie picked his outfit, Brooke not really seeing the point since they were going to get naked anyway, but it was important for Vanjie.

“Press play.” Brooke looked directly at Vanjie, his boyfriend biting his lip.

“We ain’t ready-“

“I said-“ Brooke smiled. “Press play.”

Vanjie gulped, doing as he was told, and Brooke smirked, the air growing heavy between them, Vanjie reacting exactly as he had hoped to his command.

“Come here.” Brooke crooked his finger, and Vanjie walked over, Brooke touching his chin, tilting his head up before he bent down.

“We outside of frame hot stuff-“ Vanjie whispered, their lips almost touching.

“I don’t care.” Brooke captured Vanjie in a kiss, his boyfriend instantly falling into him, Vanjie’s hand flying up and gripping Brooke’s shirt, allowing him to lead the kiss until he finally pulled away.

“Hey.” Brooke smiled, his tone soft as Vanjie looked up with half lidded eyes. 

“Hey.”

They kissed again, Vanjie starting it this time as they fell onto the bed, rolling until Vanjie was on top, Brooke running a hand down his back, cupping his ass, the flesh absolutely perfect, and Brooke grabbed it tightly, his fingers digging in.

“Wai-“ Vanjie broke the kiss. “We needa move.”

“Why?”

“Cause right now we ain’t gonna get nothing but my ass in that shot stud.” 

“Thank god it’s a good ass then.” Brokke smirked and squeezed, Vanjie moaning as he kneaded the flesh.

“I don’t wanna watch my ass.” Vanjie groaned, but he still grinded down, rubbing against Brooke’s upper thigh, his nipples so clearly hard through the black t-shirt he was wearing.

“I thought that was the idea of porn.” Brooke pressed his leg up, catching him in a kiss, Vanjie whimpering for a minute as his pants became even more uncomfortable to wear.

“Shut your-“ Vanjie pulled back, “pretty face.”

Brooke laughed and flipped them over, Vanjie yelping at the unexpected move.

///

Vanjie was torn if he should burrow his face in a pillow and swallow his moans, or if he should allow the phone to pick up the desperate noises that fell from his mouth.

“Ah! Ah!” Vanjie gasped, his fingers slipping on the silks sheets as he desperately tried to grip it, to anchor himself to something, anything.

“Fuck Mami- fuc-“ Vanjie groaned deeply, Brooke’s tongue swirling over his hole.

Brooke was eating his ass, and it was sinfully good.

Vanjie hadn’t expected Brooke to do it, had jokingly told him to prepare him as he had thrown the lube at Brooke, but instead of opening the tube and using his fingers, Brooke had pulled Vanjie’s shirt over his head and turned him on his stomach, gentle kisses dancing down his spine his pants pulled down and then Brooke had touched him.

“Please-“ Vanjie moaned, any thought of embarrassment long gone from his mind. Vanjie always melted whenever Brooke ate him out, the experience that much better with how rarely it happened, Vanjie’s dick leaking precum onto the sheets since he knew that it was being recorded, since he already knew now that he could enjoy this scene again and again, Brooke fulfilling one of his wettest dreams and Vanjie loved him for it.

“Please what baby boy?” Brooke answered, a smirk heavy in his voice, the tease playing just underneath his faux sincerity. 

“Please- Fuck-“ Vanjie groaned as Brooke’s thumb played with his rim. “You needa stop baby or I’ma come like a fucking teenager-“

Brooke snorted, the answer clearly not what he had expected, and Vanjie did too, the air filling with the sounds of their laughter.

///

“Are you sure this is good?”

Brooke bit his lip as he was kneeling behind Vanjie, his boyfriend on all fours. Brooke had lazily prepped Vanjie, his fingers playing with his ass while his boyfriend was laying in his arms, Vanjie watching the rimjob on the screen of his phone, Brooke equal parts horrified, fascinated and turned on by the sights of them having sex. 

It had felt absolutely surreal, seeing himself like that not something Brooke had ever imagined he would, but from the way Vanjie had rocked back on his fingers, from the look in his eyes, Brooke knew that this was the exact right decision. 

“What you mean?” Vanjie looked over his shoulder, the phone turned around this time so they could actually see the screen, Vanjie wanting to make sure that they got a nice mixture of everything on the screen. 

“My entire face is in frame.”

Brooke tried to distract himself from looking at the miniature versions of himself, but each time he focused on the screen he couldn’t help but reach up and fix his hair, combing his blonde curls this way or that way with his fingers.

“That the whole point.” Vanjie smiled, his eyes hot and filled with lust and love. “I wanna see your face.” Vanjie moved his hips back, bumping into Brooke, forcing him to grab him to keep him in place, Vanjie humming in delight. “Wanna look at you when I come.”

Brooke tightened his grip on Vanjie’s hips, the words so hot he almost felt the air getting knocked out of his chest. “Shit…” 

Vanjie had an almost insane ability to always make Brooke feel like the sexist man on earth, the other man able to wash away his insecurities with a single sentence, Vanjie like a magician when it came to quieting his anxiety.

“I love you.”

“What?”

Vanjie looked over his shoulder again, twisting his neck, and Brooke leaned down, his chest touching Vanjie’s back, his dick nestling between his cheeks, everything wet with lube.

“I love you.” Brooke repeated, pushing a kiss against Vanjie’s neck, the fact that the camera was recording no longer on Brooke’s mind, the porn they were filming right now probably not hot to anyone else on the planet since all that could be seen was the wide expanse of Brooke’s back

“I love you too.” Vanjie smiled, and Brooke straight slightly, his hand going between them to guide his cock, and Brooke kissed Vanjie as he slid home, Vanjie gasping into his mouth.


End file.
